Joyeux anniversaire, Drago
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Drago est loin d'être heureux d'atteindre ses trente ans et il se dit que s'il est misérable, tout le monde devrait également l'être.  Traduction


Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Rating : M, présence de lemon (à la toute fin).** Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez souhaiter le passage qui est indépendant de l'histoire.**

Pairing : Drago/Hermione

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

Drago est loin d'être heureux d'atteindre ses trente ans et il se dit que s'il est misérable, tout le monde devrait également l'être.

* * *

><p><em>L'histoire qui suit est une traduction de <em>**_Happy Birthday, Draco_**_, laquelle fut écrite par _**_AnneM.__Olivier_**_. Thank you very much to let me translate this, once again._

* * *

><p><em>Merci à <em>_**Oceanna**__ pour avoir relu cet OS._

* * *

><p>D'accord, alors c'était la vérité et Drago ne se souciait guère que les gens le croient ou non, mais il n'avait jamais eu de fête surprise pour son anniversaire. Drago n'avait aucune raison de mentir et aucun principe tels mensonges, mais lorsqu'il dit à son partenaire de travail, Harry Potter, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de fête surprise, c'était la vérité même si c'était difficile à croire, et il souhaitait que ça le reste. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu un anniversaire qui soit suffisamment bien pour vouloir s'en rappeler.<p>

Il n'aimait pas les anniversaires de toute façon. Pourquoi célébrer notre naissance ? Qu'est-ce qui était si bien à propos de ça? Et ce n'était pas comme si la personne avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. C'était la faute ou l'accomplissement (dépendant de qui vous étiez) des ovules de la mère et du donneur de sperme. À bout portant, ça ne faisait aucun sens de donner à quelqu'un des cadeaux pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de gagner une année de plus.

Qui voulait vieillir de toute façon?

Pas Drago. Il détestait le fait que ses trente ans étaient justes devant lui. Merlin, il était si vieux. Il se souvenait de quand il était jeune ; il pensait que quiconque avait plus de vingt-neuf ans était aussi inutile qu'un bout de merde. Inutile. Maintenant, il était ce bout de merde. Et, bordel, quelqu'un avait mis une carte d'anniversaire sur son putain de bureau, après qu'il ait spécifiquement mentionné à tous de ne PAS faire quelque chose aussi stupide et désespéré que ça.

Il jeta un œil à la carte. Il y était écrit '_Drago Malefoy_' avec une écriture soignée sur le devant. C'était une enveloppe blanche et sans intérêt. Il la lança dans la poubelle. Il mit ses pieds sur son bureau, ferma et verrouilla la porte de son bureau à l'aide sa baguette et fit la moue pendant quelques instants avant de se pencher et de récupérer la carte dans la poubelle.

Il détestait la curiosité, mais elle prit le-dessus sur lui. Il devait au moins savoir de qui provenait la carte, alors il pourrait envoyer promener ce trou du cul la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il pensait qu'il avait été clair envers tout le monde sur le fait qu'il ne voulait aucune reconnaissance. Cependant, c'était vraiment le cas et il haïssait ça autant qu'il haïssait les anniversaires.

Il glissa son doigt sous le scellé de l'enveloppe et il vit une carte de bon goût, une carte en papier cartonné avec une photo particulière en noir et blanc d'une fleur blanche solitaire ; il ne savait même pas quel genre c'était, mais elle était simple et jolie. Il ouvrit la carte et au lieu d'un quelconque texte pré-imprimé, poétique, sentimentale et juste bon pour la poubelle ou d'une plaisanterie idiote à propos de son âge, il n'y avait qu'un message simple. « Je pense à toi aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras bien. » C'était tout. C'était écrit de la même écriture soignée que son nom sur le devant de la carte, mais il n'y avait aucune signature en-dessous. Il ne reconnaissait même pas l'écriture. La carte ne mentionnait pas son anniversaire. Juste un petit '_je pense à toi_'. Bien, qui donc pensait à lui ? Ça aurait été la moindre des courtoisies d'au moins signer son nom, pour l'amour de Merlin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de qui il s'inquiétait de recevoir une carte, mais elle avait promis de ne pas lui en donner une et elle était quelqu'un de parole.

Il fit une boule de la carte et la jeta contre sa porte. Il poussa sa chaise vers l'arrière, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa porte, disant à son assistante qu'il quittait pour la journée et commença à descendre vers le hall. Il fit chemin inverse, retournant à son bureau, prit la carte et lissa les plis.

Il n'était pas certain du pourquoi il le faisait, mais il voulait la garder. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas de sa mère ou de l'un de ses amis, alors il se donna un but, un qui était bien plus intéressant que celui de célébrer son anniversaire. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait ce jour-là, il allait découvrir qui lui avait envoyé cette carte.

Il se rendit au bureau de son assistante et dit :

« Il y avait une carte sur mon bureau. Sais-tu de qui elle vient ou qui l'a mise là ? »

Il savait que ce ne serait probablement pas aussi simple que ça, mais un homme pouvait toujours essayer.

« Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de carte ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire.

Maudite soit-elle. Elle savait que c'était son anniversaire. Il savait qu'elle savait parce qu'elle avait déambulé dans le hall ce matin-là avec trente ballons dans ses mains, quinze dans l'une et quinze dans l'autre, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le bureau de Drago avec eux, il lui avait lancé un sort qui les avait tous fait éclater.

« Peu importe, » dit Drago.

Il tirerait cette affaire au clair par lui-même. Il était un Auror, il était brillant et il avait presque trente ans pour l'amour de Merlin !

Trente ans. Il avait presque trente ans. Techniquement, la plupart des gens se considéraient un an plus âgé le jour de leur anniversaire, mais Drago n'était pas né avant 19h36 alors il ne considérerait pas qu'il avait trente ans avant ce moment-là.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur pour quitter l'étage et il fut surprit d'y être seul. Il regarda une autre fois la carte, et la regardait toujours lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, lui apprenant que quelqu'un entrait. Il ne releva même pas la tête. Il savait que quelqu'un était entré et qu'il se tenait désormais à ses côtés, mais il regardait toujours la carte.

« Pense à toi ? » fit la personne à ses côtés, alors qu'elle se penchait et jetait un œil au texte à l'intérieur.

Il releva rapidement la tête. Hermione Granger. Il replia la carte et la fourra dans sa poche. Voir Hermione lui rappelait sa fête à elle. Oui, c'était un bon souvenir.

« Bonjour à toi, Hermione, » dit Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je travaille ici, Drago, » répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

« J'ai du oublier, » fit Drago avec un sourire. « M'as-tu donné cette carte après que tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais pas ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui, une menteuse ? » lança-t-elle. « Je t'ai dis que je ne te donnerais pas de carte d'anniversaire, parce que je me souviens à quel point mes trente ans furent durs. Tu dois te souvenir à quel point ça l'était, toi aussi, » dit-elle.

Il sourit. « Je me souviens que quelque chose était effectivement dur à ton anniversaire, » dit Drago avec un sourire lumineux.

Oh oui, il se souvenait de son anniversaire. Il frappa son coude contre les côtes d'Hermione et ajouta :

« C'était un très bel anniversaire, après tout, tu dois l'admettre. »

« C'était adéquat, » répliqua-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Il se plaça directement devant elle penchant sa tête sur le côté et dit :

« Adéquat mon cul ! Tu as eu une putain de fête, merveilleuse, Granger, grâce à moi. »

« Comment sais-tu que tes tente ans ne seront pas tout aussi merveilleux grâce à moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point, vraiment, et il savait qu'il exagérait probablement, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas elle qui atteignait ses trente ans cette fois, c'était LUI ! C'était quelque chose d'encore plus gros, ça l'était vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dit :

« C'est mon étage, Drago. »

Elle le dépassa et il la suivit. Elle marcha jusque dans son bureau et elle était sexy avec ses talons hauts. Il s'assit à son bureau, alors qu'elle était forcée de s'asseoir sur la chaise sur le côté. Il commença à ouvrir tous ses tiroirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, un cerveau ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle rit et pouffa. Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je cherche une preuve, ma chère Granger, » dit-il.

« Une preuve de quoi, que tu as un cerveau ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant toujours.

« D'accord, assez de blagues 'stupides', j'ai compris, tu penses que je le suis, » dit-il. « Mais même les gens stupides ont des sentiments. J'ai besoin de chercher une preuve que tu m'as envoyé cette carte après que tu m'aies promis _(idem que la première fois : « après m'avoir » me semble le meilleur choix)_ que tu ne le ferais pas. »

« Si tu trouves cette preuve, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oh, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, » dit-il.

Il trouva un stylo noir, moldu, et le leva.

« Ça, c'est un stylo moldu ! »

« Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dis que tu étais stupide, tu es brillant. Tes talents de déduction sont fantastiques. Quel était ton premier indice, le fait qu'il y a de l'encre dedans ou le fait que c'est écrit « Medium Point Ballpoint Pen » sur le côté ? »

Elle se leva et lui prit le stylo des mains. Elle s'assit sur le dessus de son bureau.

Il sortit la carte de sa poche et dit :

« C'est clairement écrit avec un stylo moldu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui utilisent ce genre de chose ici. Donc, tu as envoyé la carte, » dit-il avec une expression effrontée.

Il sourit et s'adossa contre la chaise.

Elle se départit de l'une de ses chaussures et plaça son pied entre ses jambes, sur la chaise, mais dangereusement près de sa possession la plus précieuse. Elle leva un sourcil et dit :

« Ça ne sonne pas comme une putain d'évidence pour moi. Tu as besoin de plus de preuves. »

« Tu penses que je ne peux pas le prouver, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vais le faire et ensuite, ma chère petite amie née-moldue, tu me devras deux heures de servitude purement sexuelles, oui bien sûr. C'était notre arrangement ce matin. Si tu me donnais une carte d'anniversaire, un ballon, un gâteau, une chandelle ou que tu me chantais une chanson, tu perdrais le pari. Si tu me planifiais une fête ou quelque chose qui lui ressemble, tu perdais. Si tu disais à ne serait-ce qu'une personne mon âge, TU PERDAIS ! C'était les termes de notre arrangement. Je les ai mis par écrit. Dois-je te les montrer ? »

Il s'arrêta finalement de parler et remarqua qu'elle avait bougé son pied d'entre ses jambes jusqu'à l'accoudoir de la chaise. Elle mit son autre pied de l'autre côté. Elle ressemblait au chat qui avalait le canari et il était le canari.

« Granger, est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Dois-je le faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, » dit-il.

« Peut-être plus tard, dit-elle. « Si tu gagnes le pari, mais je pense plus tôt que c'est toi qui me servira au lieu du contraire. »

Elle bougea du bureau et s'assit sur le dessus de ses cuisses.

« Tu vois Drago, même si tu prouves que cette carte vient de moi, nulle part il y est écrit que je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ou qu'il est fait mention de celui-ci. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai vu que rapidement, durant une seconde, mais je n'ai vu aucune fleur, aucun ballon ou singe tenant des bananes sur la carte et il n'y avait aucun sentiment idiot ou aucune blague à propos de ne plus être jeune. »

« Stupide Potter et sa stupide carte de singe avec le stupide mot sur ne plus être jeune, » dit Drago en se souvenant de la carte que lui avait donné Potter ce matin-là.

Il se leva, d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'avant, et sortit la carte de sa poche une autre fois et l'observa de près. Cette carte était bien, après tout.

Il regarda Hermione et demanda :

« Dis-moi seulement, me l'as-tu envoyé ? »

« Je l'ai peut-être fait, mais c'est au grand méchant Auror de le prouver, » répondit-elle. « Maintenant, c'est peut-être ton anniversaire et peut-être que tu seras paresseux toute la journée, mais j'ai du véritable travail à faire. Si tu ne retournes pas à ton bureau, retourne l'appartement. Je te verrai plus tard. »

« Il ferait mieux de ne pas avoir de fête surprise pour moi quand je serai de retour à l'appartement ! » lança-t-il.

« Il est 10h30 du matin, » répliqua-t-elle. « Sois assuré qu'il n'y a aucune fête surprise pour toi. À mes trente ans, je suis sortie et je me suis amusée par moi-même. J'ai pris une longue marche, fait une bonne sieste, pris un bain moussant et ensuite, je suis sortie et j'ai acheté un nouvel ensemble fantastique et j'ai été souper toute seule. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire quelque chose comme ça et t'amuser par toi-même au lieu de rechigner dans les parages comme ça, lançant des attaques ? »

« Dit la vieille femme, » dit-il. « Si je me souviens bien, tu as aussi eu du sexe époustouflant lors de ton trentième anniversaire avec un homme de bel apparence et plus jeune, ça te va si je reprends cette partie de ta journée ? »

Elle avait eu du sexe époustouflant avec lui ce jour-là.

« Non, je veux dire, si tu trouves un homme de bel apparence et plus jeune, lance-toi, » rit-elle.

Il lui lança a un regard furieux et marcha vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma brusquement, entendant le son de son rire alors qu'il s'enfuyait rapidement dans le couloir.

Les vieilles personnes comme elle était insensible envers les jeunes gens comme lui ! Coûte que coûte, il allait découvrir si elle avait envoyé cette carte et si elle l'avait fait, elle allait le lui payer au centuple ! Il savait qu'elle l'avait envoyé, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le prouver.

« Eh bien ma chère, tiens-toi prête pour deux heure de servitude purement sexuelle, » dit-il à voix haute alors que s'ouvraient les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Malefoy, mais peut-être demain, » dit Harry Potter en riant.

« Va te faire voir, Potter ! » s'écria Drago. Il se retourna et décida de prendre l'escalier.

« Ah ! » soupira-t-il.

Hermione ne leva même pas son regard de son magasine.

« AH ! » soupira-t-il encore plus fort.

Elle tourna la page.

« J'ai dis AH, putain ! » dit-il.

« As-tu dis quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Apparemment, non, » dit-il.

Il se leva du fauteuil et alla vers la cuisine. Apparemment, il allait devoir cuisiner quelque chose pour son propre souper d'anniversaire. Il devrait même, apparemment, faire son propre gâteau ! Il ne restait que douze minutes avant 19h36 et personne ne lui avait encore souhaité un « joyeux anniversaire. » Il avait presque trente ans et personne ne semblait y prêter la moindre attention ! Ses parents lui envoyaient généralement un hibou avec des douceurs, une carte et une tonne d'argent. Blaise lui offrait généralement de le sortir dans un bar. Pansy et Théo étaient peut-être, techniquement, toujours de 'jeunes mariés', mais est-ce que ça les aurait tué d'ouvrir le réseau de cheminée et de faire apparaître leur tête à travers pour lui souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux pour son stupide anniversaire ?

Personne ne l'aimait. S'ils l'avaient vraiment aimé, ils auraient sut qu'il mentait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas de fête d'anniversaire. Ils auraient sut qu'il VOULAIT des cadeaux, qu'il VOULAIT un gâteau et qu'il VOULAIT des cartes idiotes avec des messages idiots, même si elles représentaient un singe tenant une banane.

Il marcha de nouveau vers l'entrée et observa la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il aimait depuis deux ans et avec qui il sortait depuis dix mois (oui, il était conscient que les math étaient terminées, mais c'était la vérité) et il se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi aveugle. Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait planifié une fête pour lui ou au moins elle aurait eu un muffin avec une chandelle, n'importe quoi. Il prit sa seule et unique carte dans sa poche et, avec sa baguette, la colla sur la porte du congélateur. Il soupira encore, mais cette fois, c'était un véritable soupir.

Il se rendit à la porte de devant, l'ouvrit et dit :

« Je sors pendant un moment. »

Elle leva la tête et répondit :

« Bon, ne tarde pas trop. »

Il vit une lueur d'espoir et demanda :

« Pourquoi? Planifierais-tu quelque chose? »

« Non, c'est seulement que tu dois être de retour au plus tard à dix heures pour que tu puisses me donner mes deux heures de servitude sexuelle avant que la journée ne soit terminée, » dit-elle.

Elle ramena son attention sur son magasine.

« Est-ce que c'est seulement à propos de ça ? » demanda-t-il en refermant violemment la porte d'entrée avant de revenir au salon. « Tu as ignoré mon anniversaire pour gagner un putain de pari ? Mes sentiments ne veulent-ils rien dire pour toi ? Tu ne t'en soucies pas ? Tu passes ton temps à direque tu m'aimes, mais apparemment, tu t'aimes seulement toi-même ! »

Elle s'était amusée aujourd'hui, prétendant ignorer son anniversaire et elle pensait que sa moue était charmante, mais à ce moment, elle était en colère. Il avait blessé ses sentiments et elle était sur le point de le lui dire.

« Tu as demandé à ce que personne porte attention à ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, ce qui est, ici, à propos. J'ai essayé d'Honorer tes souhaits. Maintenant, je suis désolée de l'avoir fait parce qu'apparemment, tu es bipolaire et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux par tous les saints! Quand tu l'auras découvert, laisse-le-moi savoir. »

Elle se leva et jeta son magazine sur le sol. Elle lança :

« Oh, et juste pour que tu saches que je n'accorde pas la moindre importance à ce stupide pari, joyeux anniversaire de baise, Drago ! Là, tu as gagné ! » Elle le poussa hors de son chemin, plutôt durement, et sortit par la porte de devant, la refermant avec rudesse derrière elle.

« Eh bien, ça, c'était inattendu, » dit-il.

Au moins, on lui avait finalement souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise et lança un vase à travers la pièce où il se cassa en million de morceaux. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il était, à vue de nez, 19h36. Il se dit à lui-même :

« Joyeux anniversaire, espèce d'idiot. »

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Il regarda la carte sur le réfrigérateur et se figea sous l'effet de la surprise.

La carte blanche et noire, sans intérêt, avec une seule fleur, s'était changée en une carte d'anniversaire élaborée avec des lettres en relief, sur une carte bon marchée et avec une écriture calligraphiée. L'image simple sur le devant se changea en une écriture richement décorée. Il y était écrit« joyeux anniversaire, Drago ». Il retira la carte de la porte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il était écrit: « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. J'espère que tous tes souhaits sont devenus réalités. Le mien l'es devenu quand tu es entré dans ce restaurent en septembre dernier. Maintenant, laisse-moi rendre le tiens réalité, un seul sentiment et un seul cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Ce sentiment, c'est « je t'aime » et ce cadeau sera né dans approximativement cinq mois. J'espère que tu l'aimes, parce qu'il ne peut pas être retourné. »

OH MERDE ! Hermione était enceinte ! Merde, c'était un chouette cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit la carte et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, laquelle était maintenant emplie de ballons, de cadeaux, de guirlandes, de papier crêpé, de fleurs ainsi que de tous leurs amis et de leurs familles. Tout le monde cria :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, DRAGO ! »

Il était sans voix. Il sourit, serra quelques mains et avança parmi la foule, cherchant pour une seule et unique personne. Hermione. Finalement, il la vit alors qu'il serrait la main de son père. Il leva la carte et sourit. Elle sourit en retour. Il hocha la tête. Elle fit de même et mit sa main sur son ventre.

Wow, un bébé.

Il allait être un « vieux » père.

Après le départ de tout le monde et qu'il ait eu ses souhaits obligatoires, ses salutations, ses cartes, ses présents (et de l'argent de la part des parents), il s'assit sur le sofa et soupira encore, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un soupir contraint ou forcé. C'était un vrai, 'wow', quelle journée et je vais être père, soupir.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et baissa la tête pour le regarder.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Drago. »

« Désolé à propos de tout à l'heure, » dit-il.

« Oh, non, ne le soit pas, tout c'est passé selon mon plan. Actuellement, j'étais un peu inquiète parce que je pensais que tu aurais péter les plombs beaucoup plutôt dans la soirée. Je commençais à redouter d'avoir à me battre avec toi. Je savais que tout le monde attendait à l'extérieur, alors j'étais un peu contrariée quand tu t'es dirigé vers la porte. »

Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses.

« Je pensais à quelque chose, » dit-il.

Elle caressa sa tête et dit : «Bon, prends ça relax, trop penser à ton âge peut causer un anévrisme. »

« Tu sais, je vais laisser ça de côté parce que peu importe ce qui adviendra, j'aurai toujours la satisfaction de savoir que tu es plus âgée que moi. Quand j'atteindrai quarante ans, tu les auras atteint la première. Quand la cinquantaine viendra et passera, ça sera venu et passé pour toi. Quand la soixantaine frappera à ma porte, je dirai : 'je te vois plus tard, vieille femme de soixante ans, ce soir, je sors avec une femme plus jeune', alors tes plaisanteries sur la vieillesse, glissent sur mon dos comme de l'eau, » dit-il.

Elle embrassa ses joues et dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de remercier tes bonnes étoiles que je sois plus vieille, parce que les statistiques démontrent que les hommes meurent plus tôt que les femmes. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit et dit :

« Alors, que disais-tu? »

« Oh oui, je disais que je pensais à quelque chose. Tu vas avoir un petit Malefoy, mon héritier, le fruit de mes menaces, » dit-il.

Elle rit fortement et dit :

« La phrase c'est : ' le fruit de mes entrailles'! »

Elle riait si mort qu'elle se mit à s'étouffer.

« Veux-tu entendre ce que je pense ou veux-tu seulement rire de moi toute la nuit? » demanda-t-il.

« Continue, » dit-elle en balayant les larmes de ses yeux.

« Bon, je disais que puisque cet enfant dans ton ventre est apparemment le mien, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un teste de paternité montre le contraire, je devrais probablement t'épouser ou quelque chose, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est une proposition, parce que ce n'est pas très romantique si ça l'est, » dit-elle.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, je suis vieux maintenant. Mon esprit est mièvre, » dit-il.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était dépassé minuit. « Regardes comme tu es chanceuse, Granger. La journée s'est terminée et même si j'ai gagné le pari, il ne reste plus de temps pour que tu me donnes tes deux heures de servitude sexuelle. Tellement triste, vraiment, parce que j'attendais ça avec impatience. »

« Je peux donner mon accord pour une heure, peut-être, » dit-elle. « Un peu en retard, puisqu'on est officiellement après ton anniversaire maintenant. »

« Alors, Miss Granger, je pense que tu seras un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. »

Elle se leva et prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Il sourit durant tout le chemin pour s'y rendre. Drago aimait le sexe, mais il _adorait_ le sexe avec elle. Il aimait tout chez elle. Il l'aimait même elle. Il la voulait tellement qu'il pensait qu'il était pour mourir s'il ne l'avait pas dans les prochaines cinq minutes.

« Je veux t'embrasser, » dit-il.

« Je suis là, » dit-elle.

Il aimait l'embrasser aussi. Il aimait sa bouche. Il aimait ravir cette petite bouche et les choses qu'elle pouvait lui faire en retour le faisait parfois rougir. Il la poussa contre le mur et écarta ses jambes avec son genou. Ses doigts accrochèrent l'ourlet de sa jupe et la leva adroitement, trouvant la chaleur qui l'attendait, celle qu'il cherchait égoïstement. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'extérieur de sa culotte en soie, puis la repoussa sur le côté pour trouver son clitoris. Sa tête retomba vers l'arrière et elle agrippa ses épaules.

« Joyeux anniversaire à moi, » dit-il. « Devrions-nous faire ça ici ou préfèrerais-tu qu'on se déplace jusqu'au lit ? »

« Je suis bien ici, » dit-elle.

Il retira sa main de son corps et se départit de ses propres vêtements. Elle fit de même avec les siens. Ils se tenaient là, entièrement nus, et il la regardait avec attention.

« Es-tu certaine que tu es enceinte? Tu n'as pas l'air différente. Tes seins ne sont-ils pas supposés devenir plus gros et ton ventre plus rond? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle se contenta de sourire et répondit :

« Veux-tu voir les résultats du test? Je t'assure que je le suis. »

« Non, je te crois et je sais que tu n'as jamais échoué à un test de ta vie, alors je sais que tu ne commenceras pas avec un test de grossesse, » assura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, l'entoura de ses bras et lécha l'extérieur de sa bouche.

« Tu est meilleure que le gâteau double chocolat et rhum qu'il y avait à ma fête. »

Sa boucha alla vers la sienne et sa langue chercha sa langue pour s'enrouler autour d'elle, virevoltant et tourbillonnant et il devient si dur qu'il ne sut pas s'il pourrait se retenir alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de s'embrasser ! Le bout de ses seins étaient déjà durs et étaient pressés contre son torse. Il commença à marcher vers le lit. Il palpa un sein avec sa main droite et sa bouche s'accrocha à l'autre. Il le lécha comme si c'était un cornet de crème glacée fondant et qu'il était un enfant obèse dans un cirque. Ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux du blond et elle gémit.

Les mains d'Hermione se déplacèrent des cheveux de Drago jusqu'au bas de son dos puis s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe dur, le caressant de haut en bas, tirant et pressant, causant ainsi toutes sortes de bouleversements. Sa bouche trouva la sienne et il la dévora presque. Ses mains retournèrent vers le centre de sa passion et il y glissa ses doigts, contre ses grandes lèvres afin de vérifier la lubrification à l'intérieur. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et ses mains fermement posées dans son dos, il commença à vénérer la femme qu'il aimait avec chaque partie de sa bouche et de sa langue, la rendant mouillée et plus que prête.

Sentant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de rester debout plus longtemps s'il continuait, il la poussa sur le lit où elle tomba gracieusement. Sa bouche se déplaça sur son ventre, autour de son sein, dans son cou ou il mordilla et festoya, alors que deux de ses doigts entraient à nouveau en elle. Ses deux doigts entamèrent un mouvement de va et vient en elle alors que son pouce faisait des cercles sur son clitoris. Avec une voix qui ressemblait difficilement à la sienne, elle dit :

« Ça devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Tu es mon cadeau d'anniversaire, » répondit-il.

« Attend, Drago, oh Merlin, attend, » dit-elle frénétiquement.

Elle était sur le point de venir et elle le voulait à l'intérieur d'elle avant d'avoir son orgasme.

« Dis ce que tu veux, je vais le faire, » dit-il en embrassant son oreille.

« Je te veux en moi. Je veux chaque partie de toi. Je veux ta bouche et tes doigts en moi et je veux ton érection en moi et je veux ton érection dans ma bouche, » dit-elle.

Et il pensa : « vraiment, c'est un merveilleux anniversaire! »

« Je pense que ça peut se faire, » dit-il.

Il bougea pour se mettre sur le dos et elle roula sur le côté Elle caressa son ventre, de douces caresses légères, et elle mit sa main sur son sexe dur, l'encerclant un doigt à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tienne fermement en main, l'autre en-dessous, le prenant en coupe. Elle serra et commença à bouger lentement, la friction de ses va et vient amenant sa vision à se troubler.

« Oh Hermione, c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire à vie ! » gémit-il.

Elle glissa son pouce sur son gland et il dit : « Penses à accélérer un peu les choses, si tu ne fais rien dans la prochaine seconde, je vais venir comme un quelconque adolescent en train de recevoir sa première branlée! »

« Bon, c'est ton anniversaire, » dit-elle.

Elle le tient bien droit et souleva ses hanches de façon à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui, et se laissa glisser brusquement, sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement enfoncé en elle. Elle était si serrée, si mouillée et si douce ; il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps… cette fois, mais ils avaient toute la nuit. Elle se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière et il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un rythme parfait, la chaleur se dégagea de lui jusqu'à elle, il y eu une explosion, quiles envoya tous les deux à la rencontre des étoiles et elle hurla et il cria, ou il hurla et elle cria (il n'était pas certain quelle voit appartenait à qui), il savait seulement que c'était de loin le meilleur anniversaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu et c'en était peut-être même un dont il se souviendrait, et pour dire, il ne lui avait fallu que trente ans pour l'avoir.


End file.
